Take a Row With Me?
by Jazabeth
Summary: When Jack doubts Elizabeth's ability to take herself out for a row on the lake, Elizabeth simply must prove him wrong but finds that harder than she thought. Lucky she always has her Constable in Shining Surge to rescue her... Just some romance and fluff scenes. I'm still trying to find my "writing legs" so i apologize if it isn't very good :)


Elizabeth stood at the doorway to the schoolhouse, ringing her cow, or 'school', bell, filled with fond memories of Jack with each clang of the bell.

"I'll see you all tomorrow children! don't forget your assignments!" Cheery responses filled the air as all the children filed out of the schoolhouse.

With the last of the students out of the school house, the main character of her memories appeared to carry her books, as always, dashingly handsome in his red surge.

"Afternoon Miss Thatcher" he said with mock solemnity, as he ascended the stairs. "I don't suppose a lad could help his favorite teacher carry her books?"

She smiled, "Why Jack, I do believe if you continue at this rate the other children will pick on you for being the teacher's pet!" He was now in front of her in the school doorway, his hand sliding up her arm. With one furtive glance around he smiled, "I'll take the teasing any day if it means I get to do this". He closed the gap between them and kissed her lovingly.

When they came apart, Elizabeth laughed, softly touching his cheek with her be-ringed hand, "Ok, it's final, you're definitely the teacher's favorite."

Shutting the schoolhouse door and sliding her arm through his, she proceeded to lead him towards the lake.

"I was thinking, seeing as it's a beautifully warm summer's afternoon, it would be lovely to go for a row!"

She realised Jack wasn't listening and turned to him, with an exaggerated eye roll. "Jaaaaack, you're not listening!"

Jack looked guilty but fumbled gallantly onward. "Of course I am Elizabeth, and if I did miss a couple of the words you said it was entirely your own fault!" She looked gobsmacked,

"My fault!?"

"Yes, if you insist on looking so beautiful all the time how can you expect me to concentrate on anything but my desire to kiss you?" with each word his voice had dropped and his face had gotten closer to hers.

"Well," she said, trying not to get distracted by the nearness of his mouth and the sparkle in his eyes. "I know you have rounds to finish off shortly, but I was just going to let you know that I was going to go for a row on the lake this afternoon." Jack seemed shocked and drew back a little.

"Without me? alone?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Well I wasn't planning on inviting any other gallant young man to escort me!"

"I'd prefer it if you waited for me to row you out Elizabeth. That is, I'm a little worried about you attempting it yourself." He saw her eyes narrow, the first sign of her angry and ready to go to war stance.

"Jack Thornton, you believe me incapable of rowing myself out on a lake!" Her chin raised half an inch, lips pursed together in annoyance.

"No! no, I mean, I don't think you incapable! it's just, you've never done it and remember how you struggled with the newness of Hope Valley, I mean horse riding was a strug..." he trailed off realising he wasn't helping his case. "What I mean to say Elizabeth is you've come so far from when you first arrived and I don't doubt that once I've shown you how to a few times you will be able to row yourself out on the lake but..."

"Oh, I've "come so far" have i? Because when I was first here I was a helpless city woman with more hair on her head than brains in it!" Jack ran a hand through his hair, he didn't know how he got himself here but he wanted out, and fast!

"No, Elizabeth you know I didn't mean it like that, I just want to make sure you're safe and I worry when I'm not there to show you around the still new ways of Hope Valley"

With a sniff, Elizabeth raised her chin, fire in her eyes,

"I believe you have rounds to complete Constable? I shall leave you now as I plan to take my, oh so delicate and helpless, self out for a row on the _very_ dangerous lake." sarcasm dripped off each word she enunciated.

Jack exhaled a frustrated huff.

"Very well Elizabeth, I'll see you at Abigail's tonight". Elizabeth turned on her heel, head held high, and stormed towards the little lake jetty.

Jack mounted on his horse riding off to complete his rounds, "Women!" he said in exasperation.

It was with no little difficulty that Elizabeth untied the boat and balanced herself in it, not to mention the lifting and locking in of the oars. But, she was a Thatcher, if only for a few more weeks, and she simply would _not_ give up. She rowed out to the middle of the lake, her pride almost beaming from her face as much as the sun beamed down on her. She was enjoying the sun the sounds and the view, when she felt a tickle up her leg. With a squeak she pulled up her skirt a little and saw a spider crawling up her stocking, she tried to flick it but, having closed her eyes to do so, she missed it. She swept her skirt around and succeeded in dislodging the spider from her stocking, however it attached itself to her skirt and began to crawl upwards to her. With a shriek she jumped up and swished her skirts around more vigorously. The spider thought better of its' resting place and allowed itself to be shaken off, leaving Elizabeth with her heart pounding but her mind relieved.

"No doubt Jack would have assumed I would have unbalanced in this scenario and fallen out of the boat." She murmured to herself. " Well he was wrong!" She said triumphantly reaching for the oars to row back to shore. "Oh dear!" Her triumph was short lived as she realised one of her oars, in all the spider commotion, had slipped out and now floated on the lake a few yards away.

Jack completed his rounds as quickly as he could, constantly dwelling on the, argument he'd had with Elizabeth. Although he didn't even think it was an argument, more a misunderstanding. Granted, he admitted, he hadn't worded his concerns in the correct way and her pride would be bruised but her reaction still boggled him. Surely it was an overreaction? Oh well, he would hurry back and talk it out with Elizabeth, provided no harm had come from her solo row.

He rode out of the woods towards the lake, coming close enough to see, and faintly hear, Elizabeth utter a shrill squeak and begin to thrash her skirts around. "Oh no! please don't stand up Elizabeth!" He said to himself, reigning in his horse to watch his fiance from afar. To his surprise, despite standing up and thrashing her skirts more furiously, she did not topple out of the boat but sat back down proudly, as if nothing had happened. He chuckled to himself waiting for her to see her dilemma.

Elizabeth spoke calmly to herself, "It's fine, I'll just use this oar to reach for that oar." She proceeded to execute her plan, lifting the heavy oar out of the water with a grunt. She still couldn't quite reach the rogue oar and leaned out of the boat further, stretching her oar closer and closer. "Almost got it..."

SPLASH!

Toppling out of the boat Elizabeth screamed as she fell face first into the cool water. Jack pushed his horse forward to go help her, a chuckle escaping him as his love popped out of the water, gasping, failing her limbs around in the water like a puppy. She reached the boat and clung to the side of it catching her breath, feeling like a complete fool, her embarrassment was only deepened when she heard a deep familiar laugh approaching on shore. With a soft groan she turned to see Jack dismounting his horse, his shoulders shaking with laughter, and even from where she was she knew his eyes were glittering in his smug way.

"Enjoying your row sweetheart?" he asked as he began to take off his red surge and boots. Elizabeth pushed a piece of hair from her face, trying for some semblance of elegance.

"Oh yes, the lake was so lovely I decided a swim would be a marvelous idea."

"I don't doubt the water is delightful but would you like me to come and resc... join you?" He corrected himself but not before she heard what he was meaning to say.

"Thank you but I shall manage quite well by myself. I am not in need of some smug Mountie's help!" Jack stopped at the waters edge and nodded.

"Alright, suit yourself. I'll just sit here and enjoy the view." He did as he said and sat at the water's edge, watching her, trying to rid himself of his "smug" smile.

Elizabeth lifted her nose and tried to assess her situation, she could try swim and get the oar and bring it back to the boat, at least she'd have accomplished what was originally meant to happen. She glanced around the pond, dismayed when she realised that the oar had not only drifted further away but was now joined in the water by the second oar. Ok, so she'd have to change her plans a little, she could do this!

 _"Perhaps if I get that oar first, the second one is only a few meters from it so I could grab it too and bring them back. Oh but I'm not a great swimmer and dragging_ two _heavy oars back... ARGH this is impossible! Not to mention that even were I too get both oars back to the boat, the boat probably will drift and then I'll have to try lift the oars in and..."_

"struggling with a plan?" the faint quiver in Jack's voice was undeniable, despite how hard he was obviously trying to stay serious.

"I shall think of one thank you".

"You know Elizabeth, I didn't mean to offend you earlier! You know I don't think you some brainless city girl!" Elizabeth sighed, his voice was filled with a sincere plea now "I guess I know, I mean I don't think you'd propose to a witless lady". Jack laughed, relief that she was relaxing with him again.

"Exactly! Come on Elizabeth, let me come out there and help please". She didn't reply but he saw her face soften, so he proceeded to walk into the water. He swam out to her, smiling as he got closer.

"You know" Jack said as he reached a hand out to grab the boat, "I was beginning to worry for your safety because it's getting late and the eels will be looking for food. And while I don't _think_ they would hurt you, they might nibble your legs a little to test if you're food." With a squeal Elizabeth threw herself at Jack, clutching around his neck.

"Did something just touch your leg? I think something touched mine! how big are the eels?!"

Jack chuckled and slipped his spare hand around her waist holding her close to him.

"Oh" Elizabeth said, realizing he was laughing. "Jack Thornton you are an incorrigible tease!" She made as to leave his protective embrace but his arm tightened slightly, holding her close himself.

"I hear" he said in a soft contemplative voice, "that when a couple argue, they should _always_ kiss and make up..." He moved his mouth to hers and kissed her gently, deepening the kiss as she responded eagerly. They broke away shortly for air, Elizabeth slightly flushed and Jack grinning like a school boy from ear to ear.

"I'll go get the oars" Jack said and swam off with strong strokes.

With the oars in the boat, Jack instructed Elizabeth to hold on to one side of the boat and swim while he did the same on the other side. Together they pushed the boat back to the jetty, Jack pulled himself out of the water and tied the boat up. "May I help you out Miss Thatcher?"

"I would be glad of the assistance Constable Thornton".

He bent down and with a grunt pulled Elizabeth onto the jetty, the layers of her outfit soaked through and extremely heavy. She stood up feeling like a drowned rat and tried to fix her hair a little. Jack took her hand in his and kissed it,

"You look beautiful Elizabeth." She smiled softly at him, a blush creeping up her face. "I've changed my mind, I hope you go out rowing like this every day! It really _does_ improve my view." He winked cheekily at her offering his jacket to her, with one last "up and down" look of her. Elizabeth glanced down at herself in confusion and realised with horror that her white skirt and blouse were not only sticking to her body in a revealing way but, due to their saturation, were now quite see-through!

"Oh my! Jack avert your eyes!" She snatched the jacket he held out for her and threw it over her shoulders. Leaning forward he pulled the jacket around her more securely kissing her nose with a deep chuckle as he did so,

"Fret not my dear Elizabeth I am your fiance after all". She nervously smiled, accepting that it was only Jack and no real harm could be done to her reputation should someone ride past, especially with his big coat on her.

"May I escort the regally dressed Miss Elizabeth Thatcher home?" He bowed with mock solemnity to her and offered his arm. She took it with a curtsy,

"I would be honored to be escorted by my Constable in Shining Serge".

Arm in arm, Elizabeth's head on his shoulder, they strolled back happily to Elizabeth's row house, she could only hope no one saw her before she changed!

The End


End file.
